


Far

by nsfwarlocks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwarlocks/pseuds/nsfwarlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was not born of Asgard."<br/>Heimdall sees many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://eonycteris.tumblr.com/post/66855108717/love-as-thou-wilt-so-all-great-warriors-go-to).

Frigga stepped off the Bifrost and into Heimdall's chamber, serene as always. "How fare the realms, Heimdall?"

The gatekeeper re-settled his sword. "Much as always, Majesty. In places, there is war; in others, peace. Birth, death, destruction, creation." His eyes moved as he spoke, doubtless picking out the stories of others' lives from millions of miles away. "In truth, though, there is one strange thing that I find I cannot look away from for too long." He paused.

"A threat to Asgard?" Frigga asked in the silence.

"No." His gaze was fixed, though not on anything Frigga could see. "It is... a tear in dimensions. A window into another reality."

"And what reality does it show you?"

Heimdall was silent for long moments, but Frigga was patient.

"As I am sure you are aware, I was not born of Asgard."

Frigga nodded. "I knew you were fostered with Lady Sif's family. Odin said that more than that was not his to tell."

Heimdall nodded once, slowly. "I was once a mortal of Midgard. I lived... in a future which will, now, never occur.

"A hostile race of huge, monstrous creatures from a troubled realm had decided to settle on the planet Earth. They used a rift in dimensions to send through their scouts and warriors, destroying the people of Earth and their cities. They desired to shape the world to their liking - a place of heat and rock and poisonous gases. A paradise for them, but sure death for the mortals that called the planet home.

"I was among those who fought back. Huge machines were created to challenge the invaders. These engines of destruction were crude, by Asgardian standards, but they wielded immense power nonetheless. Each required two, even three pilots, working in perfect synchrony, to guide its every step, and I was one of these. The power source of my vessel was dangerous, though; it struck me with a sickness that would have been my death-blow. Commanded by my superiors, I retired from the battlefield, later to return as a commander.

"The invading creatures had pushed the Midgardians to the barest limit of endurance; the machines that did battle with them were destroyed, one by one. I was given the task of organizing the last resistance - a hopeless endeavor, it seemed.

"At great cost, we discovered a way to drive the creatures from our world forever. We had to collapse the rift, and to do so a powerful weapon would need to be detonated inside it. The weapon was prepared; our last two machines were set in readiness, and our last four pilots assembled, myself included.

"It was a mighty battle. The creatures defended their gateway with cunning and power, and it was only through the sacrifice of both our machines - and their crews - that we stood a chance of victory. I went to my death, knowing that I had given the world its last chance.

"I expected oblivion, but instead I saw light. The Valkyrior came to me."

Frigga raised her eyebrows. "Brunnhilde?"

"I do not know. The radiance of their faces blinded me. They spoke, though I do not remember their words, and I awoke... here. In Asgard." For the first time, he turned his face to Frigga. She could not suppress a shiver - his eyes seemed to look through her, to infinite distances. "Why I am here and not in Valhalla - or, for that matter, Niflheim - I do not know."

Frigga was silent for a few moments, piecing together Heimdall's tale with what she had known or guessed.

"You never did answer my question," she said at last.

"What do I see, through this far-distant window?" He turned outward again, searching the heavens once more. "I see a glimpse of that reality, my queen. A fragment of a former life."

Frigga watched his face carefully, finally seeing the faintest curve of a smile. "I suspect you see someone you have missed dearly, as well."

"I do."

In another world, another life, a tired young woman floats in the middle of a wide sea, while the helicopters overhead beat out a victory march.

"Her name was Mako."

There are other moments. A child in a blue coat staggers through the ruins of a city. A teenager shadowboxes alone, long after her classmates have gone home. A woman with a wise face carefully rakes a familiar sand garden. The same woman, old now, welcomes four dark-haired teenagers (her grandchildren?) with a formal bow, then breaks into a smile.

But Heimdall watches only one moment, as the woman embraces her co-pilot, alone together in the calm ocean, suddenly alive, with a future opening before them.

"My daughter."


End file.
